


Halloween

by comedianrichie



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Happy Losers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 22:08:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21106799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comedianrichie/pseuds/comedianrichie
Summary: Basically the Losers dress up as each other for Halloween





	Halloween

Eddie swears the potluck is rigged.

There’s no way he could possibly have picked Richie on accident.

“Let me look in the bag you asses, I bet you just put in Richie’s name a bunch of times.” Eddie demands, hand scrunching up the slip of paper.

“Eddie you saw everyone put in their own name, how could we possibly change it in the second it took for you to blink?” Bev asks, hip cocking and hand coming to rest above it.

“You must of all written Richie’s name!” Bev rolls her eyes and plucks a slip from the bag.

“See, not all Richie’s name.” She shows Eddie her paper and it says Mike.

“Also can I just shove on in, is it really that bad that you got my name Eds?” Eddie spun around to look at Richie.

“You dress like a spaz, of course it is.” Eddie grumbles, he wants a redraw.

“Beverly.” The redhead shakes her head.

“No redraws, we agreed.” Eddie grits his teeth and sighs through his nose.

“Fine. Fine!” The rest of the Losers take a pick and Eddie wishes he had gotten Stan or Bill. At least they dress normally.

“Alright, we all have our names now we have two days to get everything ready in time for Halloween.” Ben says as he looks around at everyone.

“This is still unfair.” Eddie murmurs, not really wanting to start an argument. Stan bumps his elbow against Eddies and nods over to Richie.

“At least you didn’t get Beverly.” Richie doesn’t seem all that bothered by getting Bev’s name. He’s smiling and whispering a few things to Beverly which make her snort.

“You’re lucky you got Bill, he practically dresses the same way as you do.” Stan nods smiling softly as Bill hugs Mike.

“Well I guh-got to go n-now. You coming Stuh-Stan?” Stan walks to Bill and they immediately link hands something’s that only been happening recently. Eddie thinks it’s cute.

“Well if you two dweebs are leaving I suppose I should to. Do you need a ride Edward?” Eddie sticks his tongue out in disgust at his full name but nods.

“As long as your shit box has been fixed.” Richie narrows his eyes.

“Don’t call Delilah a shit box. She may be rough around the edges but she’s a real lady.” Ben snorts and grabs Bev’s hand.

“Real lady my ass Richard, last time I got in that car the vinyl was peeling and a spring stuck into my thigh.” Ben recalls.

“Hey she’s delicate. Your fat ass was too much for her fragile interior.” Richie snaps back even though Ben’s ass isn’t fat anymore, not since he started running and joined track with Eddie.

“All right children, take it down a notch.” Mike interjects as he sits down.

“If I’m your child does that mean you’re my daddy? That’s real kinky Michael.” Richie pushes up his glasses and sticks his tongue against the inside of his cheek making a bump on the outside.

“Go home trashmouth.” Mike laughs softly, eyes scrunching closed.

“Will do! Also do you folks need a ride in’ta town?” Richie says in a horrible Texan accent.

“Nah we’re gonna walk, nice night for it you know.” Beverly says nicely as she kisses Bens cheek.

“Alright well goodnight to you three, shall we Eds?” Eddie says his goodbyes before following Richie out to his car.

Richie unlocks his door and does the weird jiggle and yank to get the sticky doorframe to move then slides in, he leans over to unlock Eddies side. Eddies door is easier to open and when he gets into the car Richie is warming up his hands and Eddie rolls his eyes when Richie turns the key in the ignition and smacks his fist down on the dashboard.

“Ayyy.” Richie says smoothly as he holds two thumbs up.

“Alright Fonzie get a move on, my moms expecting me home.” Richie shifts the car into first and pulls out of the grass patch and down the dirt trail to the main road.

The drive back into town doesn’t take long but Eddie is already grinding his teeth as Richie sings at the top of his lungs and taps out the beat on the steering wheel. Can this dickhead not stay still or quiet for two minutes?

“Thanks for flying with Tozier airlines, I implore that you unbuckle your belts while the plane is still moving and grab your carry-on as fast as you can and hope your shit goes flying.” Richie says in a goofy voice.

“Shut up dickwad.” Eddie smiles though, he leans over and hugs Richie before getting out of the car.

“Please be safe driving home Rich.” Eddie says as Richie winds down the window.

“I live on the edge, I live for danger. Can’t stop this hurtling train wreck Eds you know that.” Richie winks as he pulls away from the curb, Eddie flips him the bird and gets a funky sounding beep back.

Eddie shakes his head and walks up to his front door, he sneaks past his his mother and upstairs to where he drops into his bed sleep taking over immediately.

*

The next morning Eddie leaves a note to his mother explaining that he’s going to be out all day before grabbing his bike and riding over to Richie’s house. It’s pretty early still so the road’s empty letting Eddie ride in the middle where the potholes aren’t, it saves him a sore ass even though it’s dangerous. Eddie rides down a couple of streets before getting to Richie’s house, it’s the last on its street before it turns into the reserve that connects to the quarry.

It’s a small squat thing, peeling shutters and mostly dead grass there’s no car in the driveway and the fly screen is wide open so Eddie assumes that Went and Maggie are gone. Richie usually parks his car in the shed and Eddie can see it poking out from behind the ajar door.

Eddie drops his bike on the grass and walks the rest of his way up the porch. The wood is warped and the old swinging chair to the left looks dangerous but Eddie knows it’s pretty sturdy, has spent many days in the summer lounging on it with Richie reading comics and drinking shitty homemade lemonade that Richie’s neighbour makes.

Eddie knows this place would look so much better if Maggie tended to it like she use to. At some point when Eddie was a kid this house use to look respectable and like people actually lived in it, he remembers his dad bringing him here for play dates with Richie when the house’s paint use to be a brilliant sunflower yellow instead of the mustard moss color it is now. Back when Richie’s parents actually cared about what their son was doing. Now it’s all hostility and cold shoulders. Around when that started Richie started scaling his lattice and climbing through his window telling him to go back to sleep that it was just him.

“Are you just gonna stand there and stare or are you gonna knock?” Eddie startles out of his thoughts and looks to Richie who’s poking his head out of his window.

“Come open the door Richie.” Richie leans against his window sill.

  
“You gotta knock Spaghetti, I might not be home.” Eddie rolls his eyes, why did he come here again?

Eddie walks off the porch and over to Richie’s window, he grabs onto the sill and pulls himself up, feet scrabbling against the wall to give him leverage.

“Move asshole.” Eddie wheezes as he falls awkwardly through Richie’s window.

“Huh, when did you get so strong?” Richie helps Eddie up.

“Since starting track.” Eddie explains as he brushes the muck off of his clothes.

Richie goes quiet and when Eddie looks up at him Richie looks away quickly and adjusts his glasses.

“Anyways what brings you to mi casa senōr?” Eddie looks around and his eyes land on what he needs.

“Your shirt.” Richie falls back onto his bed.

“My what now?”

“Your shirt? For Halloween? I’m suppose to be you remember?” Richie makes an ‘o’ face.

“That’s right, shit I better get started on mine. Do you reckon Bev has something that’ll fit me?” Eddie laughs.

“Dude no way, you’re like twice her size. Everything would be so short.” Richie rolls his eyes.

“You’d know all about that wouldn’t ya Eds?” Eddie picks up the nearest thing and throws it at Richie.

“Beep beep asshole.” Eddie walks over to Richie’s desk chair and plucks the ugly Hawaiian shirt off the back. It’s black with white birds and white hibiscuses with green leaves, it was a present from Stan which had surprised everyone considering he hated the shirts the most.

“I’m gonna take this, is that okay?” Eddie asks as he shows Richie the shirt.

“Sure Eds, anything you want.” Eddie folds the shirt up and shoves it into his backpack.

“You doing anything today?” Eddie asks.

“Nope.” He says popping the ‘p’.

“Wanna hang?” Richie nods and Eddie drops down beside him grabbing the comic in his hand.

They spend the whole day and afternoon together, easily chatting about Halloween and which houses to hit for the best kind of candy when Richie ushers him out of the house through his window when he hears a car pull into the driveway.

“C’mon Eds don’t want to stick around for this shit show.” Richie hands him his bag and leans right out of the window.

“You coming over tonight?” Eddie asks.

“Always Spaghetti.” Richie smiles brightly and bumps his head against the bottom of his window at the sound of Wentworth’s voice.

“Bye Rich.” Eddie says quietly as he runs for his bike.

Eddie bikes home quickly, riding against the sinking sun. Eddie manages to get home before the sun sets and walks in to his mother watching Wheel of Fortune.

“Eddie-Bear!” Eddie grimaces but walks into the living room.

“Yes mommy?” Sonia is sitting in her recliner chair painting her nails.

“I think you’re forgetting something.” Eddie tries not to sigh as he walks to her and places a kiss on her cheek.

“Hi mommy.” Sonia smiles.

“Where have you been all day? Huh? I got worried.” Eddie frowns.

“I left a note.” Sonia puts down her nail polish and grabs the tv remote, she turns the volume down.

“Mrs Vincent said she saw you biking to that _boys_ house. You know I don’t like you hanging around him Eddie, he’s no good for you.” Eddie crosses his arms.

“Mommy his my best friend and Mrs Vincent needs to mind her business before it gets her into trouble. She’ll be known as the town gossip if she keeps harping on.” Sonia furrows her brows and clicks her tongue.

“Mrs Vincent is a nice women and only tells me these things because you won’t. Do you know how embarrassing it is when I go out and people tell me that my own Eddie-Bear is hanging around that good-for-nothing Tozier boy.”

“Momma stop! He’s not a good-for-nothing, he’s my best friend and I won’t listen to you speak down on him.” Eddie walks away from his mother and upstairs to his room, ignoring the way she calls for him to come back.

Dropping his bag on his bed Eddie pulls out the t-shirt and presses it against his chest. Richie may be annoying at times but he’s not a good-for-nothing, Richie was gonna go places Eddie just knew it.

“You know I might think it’s creepy that you’re hugging my shirt if I didn’t know who you were.” Eddie nearly squeals as he watches Richie climb through his window like Eddie had done to him earlier.

“Don’t scare me like that idiot. What would of happened if my mother heard and came up here? Huh? You never think.” Richie just laughs.

“I’m glad you think this is funny Rich. This would just be another reason why she hates you.”

“Mrs K could never hate me, not when I fuck her at night when you fall asleep.”

“Beep beep Dick.” Richie snorts and drops his backpack on Eddies bed.

Richie purses his lips before dropping on top of his duvet.

“Don’t let me ruin your moment with my shirt, please, continue.” Eddie throws the shirt at Richie’s head in response.

“Whatever.” Eddie shoves Richie’s bag to the floor and slips his shoes off before laying next to Richie.

Eddie stays like that until it grows darker, after making sure Richie wasn’t looking Eddie changes into his sleep clothes and climbs under the covers he does the same for Richie and as they lay huddled together under the plain duvet cover Eddie can’t but help and twine their fingers together.

*

The night of Halloween is the same as every other year, little kids are roaming the street without parents and the Losers meet up at Bills house. Eddie bikes over by himself, Richie had offered him a ride but he spent so long on his costume that he wanted it to be a surprise. Everyone seems to already be there when Eddie arrives and he nervously lets himself into the garage now turned hang out.

“Holy shit.” Eddie fumbles with the bracelets around his wrist nervously as everyone stares at him.

“Stop staring.” Eddie hisses, cheeks flushing pink.

Beverly stands up and greets Eddie in a hug, she’s wearing a flannel with jeans her hair’s sprayed painted black and she’s even colored in her eyebrows. Eddie thinks that she looks cute, she’s even got a tool belt around her waist that has a toy hammer in it.

“You look good.” Eddie says quietly.

Beverly smiles and nods. Eddie walks over to Stan and notices that he’s wearing one of Bills baseball tees and a pair of denim shorts with tube socks. Ben is sitting beside him wearing slacks and a button up shirt with a kippah resting nicely on his hair, Bills nowhere to be seen and Mike is proudly wearing red shorts (Eddie notes their not as short as his own) with a pink polo and a fanny pack. Eddie actually likes it and can’t help but smile. Eddie goes to lean back and relax when Richie comes into view. Holy shit. Richie is wearing a floral dress with a brown leather belt around the middle, he’s got ankle boots on, his hair is pulled back and his glasses are missing. Eddie can see a peak of his boxers when the dress shifts and Eddie can’t believe he’s wearing a dress.

“You like?” Eddie nods.

Richie chuckles and sways side to side. 

“Lot of dick and ball room man.” Stan groans from beside him and Eddies pretty sure he hears a faint beep beep come from Ben.

“Gross.” Eddie says softly, eyes watching as the bangles on Richie’s arm slides down to his elbow.

“Hey you don’t look too bad yourself short-stack.” Eddie suddenly remembers what he’s wearing and flushes.

Eddie is wearing the Hawaiian shirt with his only black jeans, his mother doesn’t approve of them so he never wears them. He’s got slip on shoes with drawn on doodles that Beverly helped him with after stealing one of Richie’s own shoes for reference, his nails are decorated with black polish he’ll have to scrub off before he gets home and twine bracelets litter his wrists. He really tried with his costume, he’s only missing one thing.

“Glasses.” Eddie croaks.

“What was that Spaghetti man?” Richie asks as he plays with the hem of his dress.

“I need your glasses.” Eddie holds out a hand expectantly.

Richie hands over his glasses, they were tucked in the belt at the back it seems. Eddie slides them on and pushes them up when they slide down his nose.

“Had any good chucks lately Eds?” Eddie says in a goofy voice, trying to imitate one of Richie’s.

“Well that’s disturbingly disgusting.” Stanley notes as he moves away from Eddie.

“Oh come on Staniel, it ain’t that bad.” Eddie grabs onto Stans arm and tugs him back.

“Richie tell him to stop.” All Richie does is laugh.

“On your own Staniel.” It’s then that Bill comes into the garage holding a couple of pillow cases.

“Am I s-seeing double?” Bills got on a galaxy shirt with cotton shorts and has a box of hamburger helper in his hand.

“It’s amazing isn’t it?” Richie shouts loudly as if he’s proud of Eddie for dressing up like him.

“It’s f-fuh-f-freaky.” Bill stumbles over his words.

“Anyways are we getting this show on the road or what?” Bev asks as she takes a pillow case from Bill.

“Finally!” Eddie gets up and grabs two cases and hands one to Richie.

The Losers head out and walk the streets, trick or treating for the last time. They hit all the houses that have the big sized candy bars and when the night slowly comes to an end they end up by the quarry eating candy and talking. Eddie is sitting in Richie’s lap-there’s too much dirt Richie and I don’t want my jeans to get dirty-as he chews on a bit of chocolate. It’s late and Eddie’s getting tired but he doesn’t want this day to end, he’s had so much fun so far.

“Give us some of that sherbet Eddie.” Richie says as he shoves his hand into Eddies pillow case.

“Hands out Bitchard.” Beverly snorts at the nickname and Richie protests.

“C’mon Eds don’t hold out on me. It’s either you give me the sherbet or give me some sugar.” Eddies tired, so he blames what he does next on that.

Eddie reaches up and kisses Richie smack on the lips, Richie tastes like grape laffy taffy and cow tales.

“Oh shit, Eddies kissing Richie!” Bev shouts, gathering everyone’s attention.

Eddie pulls back and leans back into Richie’s chest, he grabs the sherbet from his pile and hands it to Richie.

“I fucking hate Cow Tales.” Eddie tells Richie as he shoves a lollipop into his mouth.

“I think that’s the least of your worries right now.” Richie says back, hand coming to take his lollipop and replace it with his mouth.

And okay, yeah Eddie likes this. He likes it a lot. Maybe this was their last Halloween but it had most definitely been the best.


End file.
